Beyond the Veil
by Rossignollyr
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] All have seen Sirius Black vanish through the dais, and all continue their lives as if Harry's godfather were dead. But is he really? What reality lies behind the dark curtain? Memories untold, and much, much more await you... Be prepared!
1. Prologue

**Beyond the Veil**

**Summary: Sirius Black has passed through the dais in the Department of Mysteries. What will happen to him?**

**Characters: This chapter features Sirius mainly but we also 'see' Harry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The quote in the beginning is from chapter 25, pages 805-6 of US edition, of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

**The action is seen through Sirius' point of view but that might change later on… If it does, it will be OC point of view.**

**The story is a tad bit dark: it starts that way and finishes that way. I'm not saying that it's a happy or sad ending, you'll see. But don't worry, there are some happy moments!**

**Prologue **

_"Only one couple were still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…_

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil; which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place."_

As Sirius fell he saw Harry's face contorted with fear, yet he could also see anger. He had taken out his wand and would probably attack Bellatrix soon. But hadn't he told the boy that it was too dangerous for him and his friends? That Voldemort had been manipulating him all the time? Why had Harry believed all of this silliness, hadn't the clever witch told him not to go? He knew that they too were fighting; yet Ron and a few others seemed in a bad shape. But they would get out of it. Not like him.

His memory seemed to slow down; suddenly he was forgetting things that had happened barely moments ago. What spell had his cousin cast at him? He was sure it wasn't the Killing Curse because what had come out of the wand had not been a green light but rather a red one, which meant that he had been jinxed. But hadn't the spell hit him in the chest? Sirius felt the spot where his heart beat and felt nothing. He was suddenly aware of what lay around him; everything was pitch black and he had the sensation of falling, yet never reaching the floor or what ever was below. Is that how it feels to die? Tears slowly flowed from his eyes. His vision blurred, but then what did it change since the picture of Harry had disappeared long ago? As he had fallen and passed through the dais, so surprised at being caught, he had seen Dumbledore. He had probably just arrived and come to help. He should've listened to him more, and kept inside Grimmauld Place, then none of this would have happened. If Harry was in danger, and he dead, it was his entire fault. He had never been careful, and always thought of himself before others. He had tried to take care of his best friend's son but all he had managed to do was put him in danger. "Protect Harry." Sirius tried to say those two simple words but his mouth would not respond. In fact, he couldn't feel any of his limbs, only the tears that stuck to his face.

He cried for what seemed an eternity, yet he did not know how long it really was. He was still falling, or was it merely an impression? When he had passed through the veil he hadn't even felt it, nor had he seen it. He had put his arms backwards, reaching for the floor but his slender fingers had never touched the hard, cold stones. Suddenly, just as he was going to call for Harry, the black veil had swished back and forth in front of him like a curtain to ward off the light. It had taken him some time to realise that he had gone beyond. "Perhaps Dumbledore knows something to get me out of here." But as Sirius thought he knew that nothing, not even the most powerful enchantment, could overcome death. Yet he wouldn't believe it; he felt so alive!

Just as fear of what lay beyond started to overwhelm him, a small yet comforting ray of light broke the dark atmosphere. His mind cleared and as the light grew stronger and warmer, hidden memories he had tried to forget came to his eyes. He was sitting behind bars and between three great, unbreakable, and cold stone walls, the one farthest away bearing a window. He was waiting eagerly in what must be the Wizard Prison of Azkaban. A little girl of about five years of age ran towards him. She had deep brown eyes that twinkled of happiness, and her honey coloured hair reflected the little light. Her sweet smile warmed him, and he could smell the sent of peach that clung to her body.

The image disappeared as suddenly as it had come. He finally landed in delicate grass where flowers of every colour bedded. But he simply stood there blind of every beauty except for one, one that he had lost long ago. Sirius fell on his back, his fists clenched. He closed his eyes and tried to forget, but the image of the little girl did not fade. Again the tears came as abundant as ever. Before fainting, he uttered one last strong an full of love word:

"Felicy…"

**So, what do you think? Is it a bad beginning? Who is this mysterious Felicy? Oh, I'm so excited!**

**I'm currently working on chapter 1, I don't know when it'll be on as I have a lot of schoolwork, but I hope soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Untold Memories

**Sorry it took so long to type, I was loaded with homework. I hope you like it but beware though it might make you cry.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Untold Memories**

Sirius' mind spun uncontrollably and took him to the utmost of his memories, the ones he had hoped to forever forget. But of course one knows that you cannot forget those you have loved and all of those horrible events. The image of the little girl had already hurt him enough and he tried to shoo any other thought away. As he tried harder and harder, his strength slowly drained away and the images of his life flowed like an endless stream in front of his eyes. He could not do anything, only watch. He felt so powerless lying there, unaware of his surroundings, and so cowardly as he tried to escape in vain what had been his life. "Why try to escape if you have already lived this?" said a voice in his head. True, what was the point? "Just cowardice", said Sirius bitterly, barely audible, to the voice. Just as he relinquished his barriers, the images became more distinguishable. Sirius gradually calmed down and let his life overwhelm him. What harm could it do to him since he was dead anyways?

The first memory that flashed in front of his eyes was one of him and his fellow friends Remus and James, when they were still at Hogwarts. They had given each other nicknames that were related to their Animagi. James was a stag and called himself Prongs, and he, Sirius, was a dark dog by name Padfoot. They were not born Animagi but rather had taught themselves so that they could keep Remus company when he transformed each month at the full moon; they called him Moony, the Werewolf. They had also invented a map, the Marauders' Map, which held all of Hogwarts' secrets. While at school, they were known as the most famous pranksters. Another boy stood with them, yet a little apart. This was Wormtail mostly known as Peter Petigrew…

Wormtail had betrayed them all. After all they had done to help him he had betrayed them to the Dark Lord. He was their friend but he became their enemy. Sirius' life had changed in one single night, on a cheery Halloween night. A few years before, James, his greatest friend, had chose him as his best man for his wedding with the gorgeous Lily Evans, a clever Muggle born. But the rising of Voldemort's power endangered the couple's marriage, which had born them a son and a prophecy, and Lily and James were forced to hide, Sirius becoming their Secret Keeper. Afraid that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would come for him first, Sirius gave the vow to innocent Wormtail. How stupid he had been. Peter was too easily manipulated and would have preferred telling the whole world where Lily, James, and little Harry were than to suffer, whereas Sirius would have died for them. And the cheery Halloween night became a nightmare for him. Lily and James were killed, but while trying to protect her son, Lily cast a very powerful charm. As extraordinary as it might seem, one-year-old Harry defeated Voldemort, at least for the time being.

Unable to control his anger, Sirius had gone after Wormtail. During the fight, Wormtail vanished, killing, at the same time, a few Muggles. But none new that. They only saw Sirius standing in the crowd and in front of him, on the dirty pavement, one of Wormtail's fingers. It was enough to send him to Azkaban however innocent he might have seemed.

The images disappeared. Sirius clearly remembered all of those events and seeing them again brought the anger back. He fought to open his eyes but something deep inside him would not let him. Slowly and in a blur, as if shy, one memory came back to his mind, the one he hated the most.

He was sitting in a recliner, near the fire, reading the Daily Prophet. Everything around was quiet, only the crackling of the flames licking the logs pierced the silence. The light reflected on the blood red wallpaper and illuminated portraits of grim looking wizards. The room in which he sat was filthy and badly kept. The wallpaper was falling off; the recliner was torn off in places; many mice holes decorated the walls and emanated from the floor a smell of mold. A young woman came down the stairs carrying a suitcase in her right arm and a wand in the other. She aimed it at Sirius but quickly changed her mind. Before disaparating, she uttered one last word "Felicy."

Hearing the name once more pierced his heart and he yelled with all his might, but the invisible power still clung to him and another memory, evermore painful, came to his eyes.

Sirius was standing in the doorway of his bedroom on a cold February morning. He stood there, unable to move. On the twin bed lay a bundle and next to it a note. As he approached, the bundle moved, and the dark haired wizard was transfixed. Sobs, inaudible at first, came from the cloth and Sirius did not doubt any more that it contained a baby. But what was it doing there? He picked up the note, unfolded it, and read out loud the single word, "Felicy."

The thought was haunting him; he could not bare it anymore. As he tried to take control of himself again, the memories flashed faster and faster yet all of them featured the brown eyed, honey-colored hair girl. Happy moments overwhelmed him but he knew they would not last. He fought against the voice that had begun to laugh again. "But what is the use?" said the sarcastic voice. Sirius' strength drained from and he let the uncontrollable power take his mind once again. "This would be the last memory", Sirius thought bitterly to himself. "Of course," the voice replied. And for what seemed to be the hundredth time, the little girl flashed in front of his eyes. She had grown, yet he had not seen her grown as he had been in Azkaban during all of those years. The girl was eleven now and on her way to Hogwarts. How happy and proud she had looked when she had come running to his cell with the letter. But it had all been for nothing.

When he had been sent in Azkaban, the girl had not yet turned one. He insisted that she go to a wizard family and see him at least once per year. His wishes were granted but Sirius was as sad as ever. It broke his heart to think that the girl grew up with another father. Who was he anyways for her? He was just some other culprit and in no points her real father. Or at least that was what Sirius thought, because the girl loved him and she missed him as much as he missed her.

"Where is she now?" The memory came back to him and a flash of green light invaded his vision. Sirius yelled and this time the power vanished. He was kneeling on the floor, holding his head, and painful tears drowned him. He had betrayed them all. First Lily and James. Then Harry. But the one he had betrayed the most was his own daughter. He had been unable to protect her and had let her die. This sweet little girl had not lived twelve years because of him. "Stupid bastard!!" he yelled to the dark. "Why am I so goddam coward? Why do I always bring trouble and grief around me? Why was I even born?!" He yelled in distress but there was no one to help him. Felicy was gone. No Death-Eater had really murdered her; it was him who had killed her everyday of her short and miserable life.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think?

**Don't forget to review. I terribly enjoy writing this story and I hope to have typed chapter 2 soon!**


End file.
